


Lana's Wrath

by Nerdy_mim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_mim/pseuds/Nerdy_mim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You probably should not read this if you have not completed chapter 12 as spoilers, but if you have I hope you enjoy!<br/>I love the letter we got from Lana after we got back from the wilds, but it would of been nicer if this was a little romance scene instead. Or perhaps I am just greedy? </p><p>So this is my little romance scene that is based around her letter.</p><p>Everything belongs to Bioware, I just borrow their things for stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lana's Wrath

The Commander was exhausted, bruised and very sore.

 

Valkorion still packed a punch even after death and Odessan’s wildlife was certainly nothing to be sniffed at. 

 

The former wrath really did feel like she was out of her element at times.

 

But perhaps now that he had left her mind…

 

All of the Commander’s thoughts came to a sharp halt as a very angry and somewhat stressed blond Sith Lord barrelled her way into her chambers.

 

“You! Where have you been?” 

 

She actually flinched, though she was quick to cover it by twirling around to face her angry lover. Her senses were alight with conflicting emotions, concern, anger, relief…

 

Of course, this was the perfect time to flirt with her favorite Sith Lord; she never could resist pushing her luck after all.

 

“Were you worried about me?” She said with her most winning smile, it didn’t work, golden eyes flashed dangerously.

 

“Don’t start.” Lana pinched the bridge of her nose, before leveling the commander with a glare.

 

If anyone else was on the receiving end of that they would have cowered, as it was the Commander stood her ground but opted for the sensible option of staying quiet while Lana began her tirade. 

 

“Do you know how close I was to sending a search party for you? If Theron hadn’t stopped me, I would have charged out there and looked for you myself.”

 

Golden eyes locked with dark blue.

 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” 

Lana took a deep breath while steepling her fingers against the bridge of her nose, the Commander was silent and still for a moment longer before she stepped forward and wrapped her lady tightly in her arms. 

 

“I am sorry I worried you, if it could have been avoided or if I could have contacted you I would have, you know that Lana.” 

 

Lana sighed and wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist; resting their foreheads together she closed her eyes. 

 

“All right, that was harsh. I apologise.”

 

Glowing eyes opened, softening as she leaned back slightly.

 

“I know I shouldn’t worry about you, but I do. Your duties will put you in danger more times than I can imagine.” 

 

The commander smiled while she let her thumbs rub soothing circles at the base of Lana’s spine, just as she opened her mouth to speak Lana cuts her off with a shake of her head.

 

“I have faith you can handle anything. I don’t doubt your abilities in the slightest.”

 

Wrath had to chuckle at that, she had almost forgotten how attuned Lana was to her thoughts and emotions, this bond should probably make her feel vulnerable, it would be so easy to manipulate. Yet it did not, it only made her love the pragmatic blond all the more. 

 

Lana regained her Commander’s attention when she reaches up and ran a gloved hand through dark tresses before twisting and untwisting dark strands around her finger. A nervous habit wrath had come to observe, she leant forward to catch Lana’s eye once more.

 

“You know that won’t stop me from fretting every time you leave without me don’t you?”

 

The Commander nodded, before closing what little distanced was left between them and capturing tanned lips with her own. The kiss was soft and gentle, lasting just a few sweet moments before she pulled back to stare into soft yellow eyes once again.

 

“I love you.” 

Lana smiled, “I love you too”

 

Her lips turned down for a moment again before she spoke.

 

“But I swear to the stars, the next time you disappear, I will tear the galaxy apart looking for you.”

 

She sauntered back to the door before stopping and looking back at her Commander from over her shoulder.

 

“I’ve done it before, you know. So it is in your best interest to stay out of trouble.” 

 

There was a glint her eye when she said that, before she left their chambers with a confident smile.  
The Commander made an amused noise while shaking head, perhaps she would have to be more careful after all, she wasn’t sure the galaxy was ready for Lana’s wrath as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a novice writer, but wanted to try ^^
> 
> Any feedback you could give would be most welcome, I may try and write more.. or even re-do this little one shot as I am not completely happy with it.


End file.
